The Lost Moon of Poosh
by lattebooks
Summary: Tenrose. Directly after season 4 episode "Journey's End", but Rose is here to stay (alternate ending). The Doctor and Rose go to the Lost Moon of Poosh, which they just returned to its home making it the Moon of Poosh. But here they are faced with more lost things and lots of surprises. I suck at summaries, so just read and find out.


**AN/ idk I thought this would be fun.**

"Doctor?"

"Rose?"

"Where are we going?"

"To the stars, Rose."

"Been there seen that, eh?"

"How about a planet. Haven't seen too many lately." Which was in fact false as they had just rescued 27 planets, including planet Earth from being the ingredients to the collapse of reality.

"How about the moon? We've never been to the moon."

"The moon? These humans are really starting to get on my nerves." He drums his finger against the controls of the Tardis just to do something.

"Am I now? Then why'd you keep me?"

"Because you wanted to stay." His grin lit up the gigantic inner TARDIS. He hadn't rescued her from the parallel universe she'd been in for so long, but she had come to him. When Donna's memories were wiped to save her from combustion, the human part of clone Doctor longer had a human energy source and his one heart promptly stopped. Rose, her mother, and her father ahd all journeyed to this universe before the walls between them closed again.

Rose had come to him.

"All aside, why do humans call it THE moon? There are a countless number of other moons out there, so why do humans get to claim this one the best? In fact, most mons are far larger than "the" moon. Take the Lost Moon of Poosh for example-."

"Yeah!"

"What? Don't cut me off, Rose, I was ridiculing your entire species."

"No, Doctor, let's go to the Lost Moon of Pooch." Her eyes Olympic cartwheel through her head.

"Poosh," He corrects. Now it seemed as if her eyes would pop out along with the vein on The Doctor's forehead.

Levers are pulled, buttons are pushed, and oxygen suits are strapped in preparation for the TARDIS's landing on a moon that they had rescued from the Daleks and brought back to the right time.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"We're not moving."

"No, Rose." He smiles his I-have-something-new-and-cool-to-show-you smile, "We're here. I programmed the TARDIS's," He says something indecipherable about the controls, "and now we fly smoother and quicker." He snaps open the TARDIS doors.

Rose unsuccessfully tries to cover up her look of astonishment and says, "What else have I missed? You get a piercing Doctor? Or maybe a tattoo. Then the aliens would start taking you seriously."

"I grew out of piercings when I grew out of childhood. You ever seen an eighty year old with a piercing? No." Rose's eyebrows shoot up questioningly and the Doctor leads their way into onto the ground. It was small. At least the moon was. It was probably only the size of North America by first look. And the Doctor had taught her few things about first impressions.

The Doctor fumbles with his sonic screw driver which had just started to flash and keeps talking absent mindedly, "And a tattoo? How would that get aliens to take me seriously?" He realizes what she means, "When don't they take me seriously? Maybe I will permanently ink myself." He considers this and looks off to space. The moon had a very thin atmosphere to block what should be a gorgeous view of the planet that it orbits.

Should.

"No. This is all wrong. Rose, tell me what you see." He's pointing at the sky.

"I see craters and the moo-," She starts, but then stops as she has no answer.

"It's gone."

"What is?" He gives no response. "Doctor? What's gone?"

"Moons. Moons orbit."

"Yes, they do. They orbit planets."

"No they orbit a matter with mass and gravity."

"Same thing."

"No, Rose, it isn't. It-."

"Get to the point, Doctor. Tick-tock."

"The point is," He pauses, "Whatever it orbits is gone."

 **Dun dun dun.**

 **I know this is short, but I wanted to kind of leave suspense to it. There's a lot more of that to come though. Review whether you liked it or not. Flames make me hotter. JK JK (Rowling), they just help me improve.**


End file.
